Mele Kalikimaka
by ChildEnough
Summary: My first fic. Sort of like a sequel to SFGrl's "Hang". Monica and Chandler are in Hawaii, the rest of the gang spends Christmas with them. Please R/R!
1. E Komo Mai

AN: This is my first fic…a **sequel type to SFGrl's _Hang_.** Although it's a lot lighter and beginner-ish. HAH!

Many thanks to her for helping me out and giving me permission to write this. Domo! And for those of you that haven't read _Hang_ yet, I urge you to now. It's one of the best stories you'll ever read. And plus, considering this is based on that story, it might be best you should. This first chapter is just an introduction type, getting used to everything, kind of thing. 

This is to ring in the new holidays…

The baggage claim area was more crowded than usual as the four friends waited for the last of their luggage to arrive. Excited tourists and local Islanders alike were hustling through the crowd amidst the airport pandemonium. 

"Oh Ross, would you just shut up already?!" Joey whined, craning his head to look for their last bag.

"No, Joe, I'm telling you…something's wrong with my finger! Look," Ross held up both pointer fingers parallel to each other, "Doesn't my left one look swollen to you?" After getting a blank response from Joey, Ross moved on to Rachel.

"Honey, I think it looks fine."

"But it hurts!" Ross' child-like grumbling was starting to get on everyone's nerves. He suddenly gasped. "I bet it was that spider I smashed on the plane! I _knew_ it looked deadly when I first saw it."

"Then why the hell did you whack it?" Joey stated obviously.

Ross ignored Joey's comment. "Pheebs, do you see any bite marks?" He held up this finger to Phoebe. 

"Oooh, you're right Ross! I see two!" Phoebe smirked. 

Ross rolled his eyes and reached for his bag that was passing by. "Y'know what? Let's just go to Monica and Chandler's already."

"Wait, Phoebe, I thought you said you knew where you were going!" Rachel stated after seeing the same noodle shop three times in a row.

"Well, hello! I don't **live** in Hawaii! How am I supposed to know where the hell I'm going?!"

Rachel sighed impatiently and looked at Joey who was staring out the car window at the festively decorated Honolulu streets.

"I can't believe we're spending Christmas in Hawaii!" Joey stated enthusiastically. "No snow baby! We can walk around in our plain old clothes." He pointed to a couple walking hand in hand.

"I know. How weird is it seeing people walking around in the middle of December in T-shirts and shorts?" Ross shook his head. 

"Chandler and Monica must live the fantasy…"Joey said dreamily as he watched three Hawaiian girls walking on the sidewalk. 

After a few minutes, Rachel noticed the car starting to slow down. "Okay guys, I think this is it!" Phoebe parked the car and waited excitedly.

"Are…are you sure Pheebs? It looks a little different than when we came here when they got married." Ross squinted and looked at the house. 

"Oh course Ross! C'mon! We're gonna see Monica and Chandler!" Phoebe said bubbly and hopped out of the car. Too anxious to grab her luggage, she immediately began walking to the front door of the house. Rachel and Joey followed, while Ross stayed in the car, watching the bags and still unsure of whose home they were in front of. 

Phoebe knocked cheerfully on the door. "Monica! Chandler! It's us!!"

A balding, old, Japanese man sourly opened the door in one quick motion. "What?" He said harshly.

"Uhhh…errr…is Chandler and Monica…here?" Rachel asked politely, despite the grumpy man staring up at her.

"Who?"

"Monica and Chandler!" Phoebe stated slowly and loudly. "Y'know, married couple. Attractive…well, the woman more the man…"

"Monica and Chandler? No, they no stay live here. Try look tonari," The man pointed to the house a couple houses down. 

"Look where?" Joey asked, confused.

"Tonari!" the man pointed harder at the house, then slammed the door in their faces. Phoebe scoffed.

"Well that was rude."

"I know! And who in the world is this "tonari" person?" Rachel asked. Tonari is Japanese for neighbor, and used commonly amongst the older Japanese residents. The gang shrugged and walked back to the car where Ross was trying not to laugh. 

"Don't even start." Phoebe warned. "We think he said to go to that house," Phoebe pointed across the street. The four of them drove in front of the desired house, took their luggage out, and walked up to the front door.

"Okay, see…now this looks a little more familiar," Ross commented while ringing the doorbell. They waited for a good minute until the door finally opened.

"Monica!!" Rachel squealed. She ran to give her a hug. 

"How have you been man?" Ross asked Chandler while giving him a hug. After proper greetings were thoroughly exchanged, they were invited in. 

"Whoa, whoa whoa…shoes go off before entering the house." Monica said sternly. 

"How on earth did you guys afford a place like this? I mean, two guestrooms, 3 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms…" Rachel started going off. The rest of them shook their heads and laughed. Monica had found a job at one of the top, highest paying restaurants on the Island, while Chandler had still manned his local bar. 

Monica sipped her coffee and smiled at Chandler who was sitting across from her. He smiled back and spoke, "Ummm…Monica and I have an announcement."

Phoebe gasped. "Oh my God, are you having a baby?"

Monica shook her head. "No…but, we've decided that we're going to start trying soon! I mean, after the holidays are over so it isn't as hectic and stuff."

"Oh honey, that's great!" Rachel hugged Monica, and then went over to Chandler. 

Joey made a funny face. "Ehhh…are you sure about this Monica? You know how Chandler can be."

"Look who's talking Joe." Chandler retorted. Joey looked offended and went back to drinking his soda. For the rest of the afternoon, the gang filled each other in on everything that has been happening, and Monica and Chandler showed the four to their guestrooms and got them all settled in. 

That evening, they all decided they'd go out to Waikiki for dinner. While they were getting ready for their outing, Chandler noticed that Monica wasn't acting like her normal self. She had already gotten ready, but instead of running around the house making sure everyone else had met her time standards, she was sitting on the bed, watching Chandler dress.

"What's the matter?" Chandler asked as he sat next to her to put on his socks. Monica made a face and sighed.

"Do you ever think of going back?"

Chandler frowned slightly. "Of…course I do. I mean, that's where we all met. New York is my home," he stated simply. He put his other sock on and looked up at Monica. "Why, do you…_want_ to go back?"

Monica noticed a hint of worry in his voice. "No, I love it here…with you. But I just miss having the rest of them around all the time. Don't you?" Chandler nodded, realizing how special this Christmas was going to be with their friends around. A smile suddenly appeared on his face and he leaned in to give Monica a small kiss before pulling her up off the bed.

"C'mon, I forgot to show you something."

Chandler led Monica to the front door. "Remember that wreath that you loved so much? The one we were trying to find and figured it must have been left back in New York." Once outside, Chandler spun Monica around to face the door. Sure enough, hanging delicately on the nail in the door was Monica's longed-for wreath. It had green artificial pines that looked surprisingly real, and was decked out in reds, golds, and silvers, with miniature acorns here and there. 

Monica gasped in delight. "How did you find it?" 

"I called Joey up before they came and asked him to search around for it."

"Oh, so we **did** leave in back in New York!" Monica laughed.

"No...He couldn't find it after a while, but I wanted to make you happy, so I just went to the store and bought one that looked like it." Off Monica's irritated glare, he meekly apologized for his failed attempt at a joke.

"Well, thank you for finding it and putting it up," She gave Chandler a soft kiss and led him back in the house. 

"There you guys are! C'mon! We're ready to go eat now!" Joey jumped up and down anxiously. 

After driving to Waikiki and going up 21 floors, they arrived at their restaurant, _Top of Waikiki_. The amazing view from the revolving restaurant created a wonderful atmosphere for the reuniting friends. The sun was setting right above the ocean, mixing with the orange and pink clouds that created a romantic setting, and the city lights would soon be luminous. 

"Wait, I can't sit here. I'm gonna be sick if I look out the window." Rachel complained while she traded seats with Ross.

"Rach, the restaurant's not even moving that fast," Monica pointed out.

"Yeah well…maybe…I just don't like it," Monica shook her head and began searching her menu for something to eat. The food choices ranged from fresh island fish, to pasta and prime rib. Joey was having the hardest time debating on what to eat.

"I can't choose between…well…all of this stuff." Joey slammed his menu on the table. "And I have to pee…" Joey stood up and headed for the bathroom. He stepped off of the rotating platform the seating area was on and laughed. 

"Hey, look. Now I'm not moving." He stepped back on. "Moving." He stepped off. "Not moving." On. "Moving…"

"Sir," A waiter stood behind Joey, glaring irritably at him. 

The drive home was extended after the gang wanted to drive around Waikiki and look at all the Christmas decorations. Each building and hotel had festive lights adorning it. With Christmas a week away, everyone was getting more and more excited. 

"Hey…" Ross said when they finally reached the house. Monica and Chandler had gone to their rooms to change out of their dinner clothes, and the rest of them were sitting around in the guest room. "I was thinking…instead of giving Mon and Chandler the presents personally, why don't we go put them under their tree without them knowing. Like tonight, or something."

"Oh that's a great idea! We could be like, little Santa wannabe's!" Phoebe giggled excitedly. 

"Okay then. Let's get the presents," Rachel looked around for Joey. "Joe, where'd you put the presents?"

"Oh crap." Joey closed his eyes in realization.

"What…what do you mean 'oh crap'?" Ross asked nervously.

"I mean…they might…still be in New York?" Joey smiled sheepishly. 

Okay. That was just the beginning thing. Don't worry…it'll hopefully be better later. Lol. Please leave a review. Thanks!


	2. Pau Hana Time

Okay. Silly error. See I, being the forgetful person that I am, forgot that _Hang_ took place on the island of Maui, not Oahu like I wrote it. But seeing that it doesn't _really_ affect the story that much, I'm just going to leave it that they live on Oahu. I hope that's okay with everyone!

Sorry for my mistake. And sorry this chapter took a while. I was swamped with homework and a fever this week.

Rachel tried to remain calm. "Joey…how could you leave Monica and Chandler's presents back in New York?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Ross and Phoebe joined in with their share of upsets and shocked remarks.

"Look, I'm sorry! Okay? I mean, what would you expect from me anyway?" Joey held his hands up in defense.

"Yeah…that's true." Phoebe suddenly realized, "Who assigned Joey caretaker of the presents in the first place?" 

"Plus," Joey continued. "I was so excited about coming here and seeing Chandler and Monica, that I just…forgot to bring them. I mean, it's a harmless mistake. Anyone could have done it, right? No big deal…" Joey smiled meekly. Phoebe sighed heavily. 

"No big deal?! Joey!! We have **no** presents for them now! And Christmas is a week away!" Rachel yelled. Ross gave her a small hug from the side. 

"Relax honey. We'll think of something…won't we?" Ross glared hard at Joey.

"What? What are you looking at me for? I didn't forget the presents!" Everyone looked at Joey irritably. 

"Yes you did, Joe." Ross said bluntly.

"Oh…right."

Meanwhile, Monica and Chandler were in their rooms upstairs changing into something more comfortable. 

"Honey? Could you give me a hand with this zipper?" Monica faced her back toward Chandler. 

After tugging with her zipper and finally getting it undone, Chandler spoke. "So, how'd you like dinner tonight?"

"It was great! Yeah…it was nice having dinner all together. Not the best restaurant in the world, however," Monica stated.

"Hey! Everyone likes the spinning restaurant," Chandler tried to defend his pick. Monica rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed, where Chandler had taken his seat.

"Did you _really_ enjoy yourself?" Chandler could tell Monica was having mixed feelings. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's just…" Monica paused. She was tired of saying the same thing over and over, " I really miss them. It was hard saying goodbye to…my life in New York, y'know? And every time they all come back to visit us, it makes me just…want to be back home."

"I understand how you're feeling Mon, but, I thought you liked it here."  
"No I love it here Chandler! I'm not saying I want to move back to New York. I would just like to…maybe…visit _them_ sometime?" Monica shrugged. She didn't really know exactly what she wanted. The case was, whenever the rest of the gang would come to visit or give them a call, she'd feel a sense of loneliness and nostalgia. 

Chandler gave her a soft kiss. "Okay, how's this? Next time I win the lottery, we take a trip to New York City." Monica laughed and stood up. 

"I'm gonna go see what the rest are up to."

The four were still lying on their beds, trying desperately to come up with a solution. 

"Maybe we should just sleep on it. Y'know, maybe it'll just come to us in the morning." Ross suggested, fed up with reaching no avail. The rest of them agreed in unison and shot up from their lying positions as soon as Monica entered the room.

"Hey Mon! We weren't thinking about anything. We were just lying here…relaxing," Joey said nervously. Phoebe gave him a small whack under the covers.

"Okay…ummm, I was just wondering if you guys were getting tired," Monica said. "Because you've guys had a long day. Considering it's almost 3 in the morning New York time."

"Oh yeah. I haven't even noticed the jet lag." Rachel said. "I guess we should get to sleep." She looked at the others who nodded in agreement. 

The next morning, Monica awoke to find Chandler had disappeared from his side of the bed. She looked at the digital clock and noticed it was already 7:30. She must have been exhausted the night before, for she usually woke up before 7. She stepped out of bed, the cold morning floor giving her bare feet chills. As she walked past the guestrooms, she noticed they were all still asleep, or seemed that way.

"Okay, so how are we gonna manage that?" Rachel whispered to Ross, who had woken them up 15 minutes ago when he found a solution to their evident problem. They didn't want to wake anyone in the house, or let Monica and Chandler know what they had done.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet. I was thinking, maybe two of us can stay with Chandler and Mon and keep them busy the whole day, while the other two of us go shopping for their presents," Ross whispered proudly.

"Yeah but, wouldn't it be weird if only two of us stay with them. I mean, what are they gonna think the other two of us are doing without everyone else?" Joey pointed out. The others pondered this for a moment.

"Oooh, maybe Ross and Rachel can go shopping. They can say they're…spending quality time alone in this magical place of paradise," Phoebe moved her hands mystically to emphasize her point. 

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, except how the hell are we gonna know where to go?" Ross whispered back. 

"C'mon. It can't be _that_ hard. I mean, you're a scientist, you can figure it out," Phoebe patted Ross' back.

Chandler frantically hung up the phone as Monica entered the kitchen.

"Honey, what were you doing?" Monica asked with a detective-like tone in her voice.

"No-nothing," Chandler stuttered. He was never good at covering up when he got caught. "What would you like for breakfast dear?" He tried to change the subject. 

"You were checking the surf report again, weren't you?"

Chandler feigned shock. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing Monica. I mean, don't you trust your own husband? To think…" Chandler gave up as he saw Monica's unfazed _expression. "Yeah, I was."

"Chandler! What did I say before?" Monica slammed her hand on the table, obviously overreacting.

"I know, Mon, but c'mon! You _have_ to let me go out there once! This is the best time to go! The surf is huge this time of year! Especially since El Nino is coming--"

Monica interrupted him. "Look, I don't need to hear your El Nino crap again." Monica sighed. "How many times have I told you? It's too dangerous out there! Do you just not listen when they put the high surf warning in effect?"

"That's just what I was about to tell you! They changed it to just a high surf _advisory._ I just called Harry--" He was interrupted again my Monica's outburst.

"Harry?! So you've already planned to go out surfing?"

"No! I mean…" Chandler groaned in frustration. "I just called Harry and he said the waves don't look that threatening. C'mon Monica, you have to let me go just this once!" Chandler pleaded with her.

"Chandler, I don't want you to get hurt. We've been through this last year when you got that _huge_ bruise on your arm," Monica's tone changed from angry to concerned. 

"I won't get hurt, Mon. I've been caught in bigger, 60 foot waves. And look, I'm still here. I know what I'm doing out there honey! It's not like I just started surfing." He pleaded with his sad, puppy-dog eyes.

Monica gave out a long, hard sigh and closed her eyes. "Okay Chandler…" She paused. "You can go this time. But if _anything_ happens, don't count on it next time." 

"Yes!! Thank you!" He gave Monica and quick, anxious kiss. Just as he was about to call Harry to tell him they could go, Joey, Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel came bursting into the kitchen.

"Did I just hear you say you're going surfing?" Joey asked excitedly. "Can we come?"

"Oh yeah! That would be a great idea honey!" Monica pulled on Chandler's sleeve. "We didn't have any plans for today, so why don't we all go down to the beach?"

"Sure, that sounds okay," Chandler shrugged.

"Uhhhh…I don't know, Mon. I've never really liked the beach," Ross stated. It was all part of his plan to get him and Rachel to go shopping alone.

"Yeah, and, Ross and I actually wanted to go out…by ourselves. To…y'know," Rachel smiled and squeezed Ross' hand.

"Oh, okay honey, but are you sure? I mean, the whole day at the beach? Doesn't that sound appealing? You and Ross could just hang out there," Monica wanted them to come along.

"No…I don't know. I kinda saw this cool…thing that I wanted to see." Rachel scrambled to think of something.

"Alright fine. But are you sure you know where you're going? You don't want me to come along and navigate?" Monica asked.

"NO!" They both said quickly. "I mean, you guys go have fun. We'll catch up with you later this afternoon." Ross said as he and Rachel went back to their rooms to get changed.

"Hey brah! Nice to see you back out on the waves again!" Harry welcomed Chandler when they got down to the beach. "Hey, your friends stay back in the Islands! Howzit guys? Long time no see!" Harry's singsong pidgin English was easily heard against the crashing waves.

"It's nice to see you again, Harry." Phoebe squinted her eyes against the sunlight. 

"Spam musubi?" Harry offered to them. Spam musubi was one of the Islander's many favorite local foods. Phoebe and Joey shook their heads in disgust. "You guys don't know what you missing."

"Ready to go Harry?" Chandler nodded towards the waves.

"Always ready brah!" 

Monica, Joey, and Phoebe watched as Chandler and Harry went out into the ocean. Monica was becoming more nervous as she saw the large waves crashing down against the shore. _Chandler knows what he's doing_, she reassured herself.

"Awww…I wanna learn how to surf!" Joey whined as he watched the two men ride the beckoning waves. 

"Me too!" Phoebe stomped her foot in the sand. "How cool would I look on a surfboard?"

"Well maybe when they take a break, you can ask them to teach you." Monica said while she put her towel down on the sand to rest. 

Rachel squinted at the map of Honolulu. She tried to correspond each position on the map with where they were actually driving. 

"Okay, I think this Waikele place is coming up pretty soon," She told Ross who was driving. When they finally reached Waikele shopping center, it was almost lunchtime.

"See…that wasn't that bad, now!" Ross tried to lighten the mood. Rachel looked at him menacingly and slammed the door shut.

"We have exactly 3 and a half hours until we're supposed to meet Mon and Chandler at the beach. Meaning, we probably only have about one and a half hours here considering the rate it took us to find this place," Rachel explained.

"Alright, how about we go looking around for half an hour, then stop for a quick lunch and resume shopping when we're done?" Ross started walking off into the shopping areas. They walked around the open mall for a few minutes when they came across a store selling glass figurines. 

"Oooh! I bet Mon would really like something from here!" Rachel squealed as she pointed at the beautiful crystal desk clock.

"Alright, let's take a look. But be careful. We don't want to give Monica a shattered pieces of glass for Christmas," Ross held the door open for Rachel. 

"Can I help you two?" A middle-aged, Hawaiian woman stepped up to Ross and Rachel who were looking around. Fifteen minutes later, they came out with a glass vase that cost them $75. 

"Okay, now we have $64 to buy lunch and Chandler's present," Rachel stated as they walked around more.

"Well I guess we'll be eating at McDonald's then," Ross pointed to the inexpensive fast food restaurant across the street. 

The waves were starting to calm down a bit just as Chandler and Harry were getting out of the water. They had been out surfing for nearly an hour, while Monica and Phoebe talked and Joey built sandcastles around their towel. 

"Hey!" Chandler's other friend, Meili, called out from the grassy cliff above the beach. "You finally decided to come back out, eh Chandler?" David was also with her and laughed.

"Hey Meili! David, what are you doing out here? I thought you had to work?" Chandler questioned.

"Hey man, you're not the only one that can take a vacation here and there!" David ran down to greet Harry and Chandler. 

"David, Meili, you remember Phoebe and Joey, right?" Chandler re-introduced the four friends to each other. 

"Well, maybe we would forget them if you would stop talking about them for a while," David joked.

"You guys like stay and kau kau with us?" Harry asked Meili and David.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not eating any cow!" Phoebe protested. They all laughed except for Joey, who was just as clueless as Phoebe.

"No Pheebs, kau kau is Hawaiian for food…or lunch," Chandler corrected her. Phoebe sighed in relief and blushed slightly. 

"Of course we like stay!" Meili exclaimed. "What we having?" Monica pulled out her picnic basket and revealed her homemade hotdogs and plate lunch.

"Ooh! Monica's homemade plate lunch!" David cheered happily. "Let's eat now!" Plate lunch was another Island favorite, which consisted of any main course like chicken or curry, and had macaroni salad on the side, put in a Styrofoam box.

"Hey Chandler, I was wondering…could you teach me and Pheebs how to surf?" Joey said with his mouth full of hotdog. 

"Well…Harry and I can teach you the basics, but you shouldn't go out in those waters until you're pretty good," Chandler replied. 

"Basics are fine!" Phoebe said ecstatically, "As long as I can get on a surfboard!"

"When was your other friends going come?" Harry asked Monica. 

"They're supposed to come around four I think," Monica replied. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking we throw one bonfire or something, huh?" Harry pitched the idea to everyone. "Y'know…like one dinner picnic on the beach. Sound good, eh?"

"Ooh yeah! I've never been to one before!" Phoebe got excited again. "I mean, in my past life I did have sex with a Jamaican bald man near the shore at night, but that's not quite the same and as fun!"

"Ross! C'mon! What are we gonna get Chandler? We have 40 more minutes here and then we have to leave!" Rachel started panicking. 

"Okay…why don't we check this little kiosk here?" Ross walked up to the booth with many tourist-y things.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get Chandler wind chimes that say 'Hawaii' on it. I'm sure he'd love that," Rachel said sarcastically. Ross sighed. 

"Well then you think of something!" They stood in the same spot for about 5 minutes when Rachel suddenly clapped her hands together.

"Why don't we just buy Chandler some nice swim shorts and some kind of…surfer type thing?" She pointed to the store carrying just those things. 

Twenty minutes later they came out with a pair of red swim shorts, some board wax for Chandler's surf board, and nice T-shirt. They quickly hurried back to their rented car and started their long and confusing drive back home, where there were more directions to the beach waiting for them. 

"Honey! We're here!" Rachel said with happiness and pride in her voice. "See! I didn't need one bit of your help!" She gazed out at the beach. Ross was still sleeping with his head against the window. When Rachel was finally able to wake him up, they grabbed their belongings and headed out to the sand.

"Do you see them?" Ross squinted his eyes and looked around.

"Uhh yeah Ross. They're right there," Rachel pointed straight ahead. The beach wasn't that crowded since it was nearing the late afternoon.

"Hey guys!" Monica yelled and waved her arms at the couple coming towards them. "You made it right on time!" She was surprised they didn't get lost.

"Yeah well…" Rachel pointed to herself, "I might just be the best navigator ever."

"How would you like having a bonfire picnic out here tonight? We can hang around here until it gets dark and then light a fire," Monica explained. Ross and Rachel looked elated.

"Sure!" They said in unison. Ross bent down to whisper in Rachel's ear. "How romantic would that be?" Rachel blushed.

"Okay! Teach us how to surf now!" Joey and Phoebe jumped up anxiously.

That's it for this chapter guys. Next chapter will be the bonfire night. I hope you liked this one. I had a small writer's bock because of my fever and DAMN HOMEWORK. so sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
